


Soul Mate

by 123_lu



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123_lu/pseuds/123_lu
Summary: 灵魂伴侣AU
Relationships: Moriuchi Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 4





	Soul Mate

父母的争吵声穿过门缝挤进来，闷闷的。森内贵宽轻轻地吹着三弟的手腕，呢喃着一些安抚的话语。三弟在长纹身了，手腕内侧，那里微微泛红、瘙痒、带着一点点疼痛，像蚂蚁在皮下爬。他已经记不清那种感觉了，但他知道不会那么难以忍受，不会难过到弟弟的眼睛都是红肿的。  
一声清脆的器物破碎的声音，很近，就在门口，仿佛光听声音就能看到瓷器破碎的慢镜头，完整的艺术品变为很多片碎片。  
他给了弟弟一个拥抱，稍微往后推了推，打开门走出去。  
森内贵宽惊醒了，阳光洒在空荡荡的休息室。他迷茫地眨了眨眼。  
会梦到那个时候，前半段太过于写实，初冬的寒意、门外的争吵、弟弟颤抖的手腕，和记忆中一模一样，醒来后也会觉得冷。当时他并没有打开门，他在那里等着结束，等着声音戛然而止。梦里打开门后的景象每次都不同，但最后结局是一样的，他改变不了什么。  
其实有些时日没有梦到过这个场景了，这个梦好像是随着过去的岁月一起沉寂在记忆的某一隅。最近又梦到了，也许是因为良太要结婚了，和Michelle，他的灵魂伴侣。千万别误会，不是说自已好友和自己父母的有任何类似之处。他们无疑是幸福的一对。只可惜说到灵魂伴侣，父母是关于此最初的记忆。  
他们懂对方吗？懂吧，至少懂过。但之后呢？鸡毛蒜皮的事情都能带来摩擦，火药般一点就着。童话故事般的灵魂伴侣只存在于童话故事里，现实生活毫不费力就能切断那个名为“命中注定”的纽带。  
他觉得大多数人都不知道这点，因为大多数人都遇不到自己的灵魂伴侣。除了它们在皮肤上显形的时候，再也不会带来任何感觉。每天都期待着会遇到对的“他”，幻想着对方是怎样的人。等啊等，等到再也等不下去，最后只等来了差不多的那个“他”。  
反正森内贵宽没等到，或者更确切地说，森内贵宽压根没在等，他不相信这个。其实也没太多的时间分神想这个。谁能预料到自己的人生会像从山坡上滚下去一样？每当身下的泥土又一次松动，才意外地发现自己居然还没有触底。最后摔得灰头土脸，石子卡进伤口，疼到麻木。  
现在好多了，没那么疼，伤口逐渐结痂，最后愈合。不过也对此提不起什么兴趣。  
森内贵宽眯着眼抬头看了一眼钟，头一仰，换个更舒服的姿势陷到沙发里，又睡着了。  
再醒来发现山下亨坐在对面。  
阳光透过玻璃窗撒进来，光亮和阴影的分割线很柔和，灰尘在空气里浮动，把所有东西的轮廓都勾勒得毛茸茸的，坐在对面随意拨弦的山下亨也是毛茸茸的。暖洋洋的，弥漫这一股淡淡的空气清新剂的味道。  
森内贵宽原处蹭了蹭，像猫一样从喉咙里发出舒服、满足的呼噜声。要是可以一直这样就好了。  
他从仰卧换成侧卧，把自己埋入沙发的更深处，慵懒得如同躺在自己的浴缸，睁眼又眯上，看着对面逆光坐着的伙伴，看不太清，如同隔着氤氲的水雾。  
要是可以一直就这样就好了，他躺在沙发上，他坐在对面弹吉他，时间就静止在这一秒，这一秒可以无限拉长，让今后的生命被这一刻占据，他这辈子都不可能厌倦这样一个午后。  
眼睛适应了光线，脑袋却还没清醒，直愣愣地看着对面。从手开始，再到手腕，一点点沿着手臂上去。认识了十年有余，大把时间都待在一起，真的对于对方身体的每一处都很熟悉了，那些线条，指骨的、手腕的、鼻梁的、眼尾的。可还是这样盯着，倒也没想什么，只是这个状态让人幸福得冒泡，然后又对这一刻的短暂感到些许气愤。  
对方抬眼，捏住指板，吉他声停下了，投来一个询问的眼神。  
他大概是还没有清醒，无视了对方的询问，摇摇晃晃地爬起来，拖沓着脚步去找点饮料喝，错过了对方上扬的嘴角和无奈的摇头。  
蹲在小冰箱前思考喝什么，四根手指在冰箱门上方轮流敲击，冷气渐渐跑出来，冻得森内贵宽一个哆嗦，终于完全清醒了。  
干！他想。  
操他妈！他又想。  
刚刚自己在想什么……想要这辈子就这样了？开什么玩笑……  
冰箱发出警告的“滴滴”声。  
他突然有了一个猜测。  
喜欢上了吧？  
山下亨不是他的灵魂伴侣。特地这么说一下很奇怪，毕竟森内贵宽不认为灵魂伴侣是喜欢的必要条件。只是如果灵魂伴侣不是一个生理上的联系而是代表两个人心灵上的契合，那么他觉得，这么说可能太过暧昧，但是……  
山下亨肯定是他的灵魂伴侣。  
相遇的故事有点像小说，被他们自己、被亲友、被粉丝来来回回拆碎了谈论。也不是没问过山下亨当时为什么如此执着，回答也不过是一些说不清楚道不明的感觉。在昏暗的livehouse里，台上的自己必然是那个先被看到的人，是否有巧合的对上眼，对上眼的瞬间是否有什么敲动了灵魂，才让那个人打定了主意。  
森内贵宽会有这样的错觉，并不是只有一开始存在，在相处的漫长岁月里它时不时会出现——这个什么也不知道就鲁莽地冲过来拉自己一把的人，这个稍加相处就轻而易举听懂自己的痛的人，这个可以擅自心意相通和自己合作出曲子的人，是不是就是自己的灵魂伴侣。  
森内贵宽也想不通为什么不是，如果这个人存在非他不可。相处了那么久，他们之间肌肤相触的次数多到无法计数——转身时被拉住的手腕、递笔时触碰到的指尖、live上搂住的脖颈，那处纹身和其他皮肤一样毫无骚动。  
不是就是不是。  
那不是又如何呢？  
自己的喜欢都做了假不成？  
对，自己的喜欢……绝对不是什么一见钟情，刚认识的时候对方是一个强硬得惹人厌的家伙，也没有什么事件让他醍醐灌顶般突然栽到名为山下亨的“温柔乡”里去。只是不知不觉，回头一看，好像超越朋友界限的在意早就刻到骨子里，好像所有不值一提的琐碎都早就有了“一提”的着落。早就应该意识到啊，在看到邻居家可爱的狗都想拍给他看的时候就应该意识到的。  
突然福至心灵。  
好像……真的喜欢上了。  
“这冰箱之后除霜会给别人带来苦恼的吧。”身后突然有人发声。  
猛地站起来，却因为蹲的太久腿麻了，一时站不稳，清零哐啷撞到周围的东西，最后还是被人扶住。  
“有那么难挑吗？”  
很近的距离，近到森内贵宽觉得自己的视线都有些失焦，他盯着山下亨上扬的嘴角说不出话来。  
“你是睡懵了吧？”山下亨看着怀里的人抬着视线，眼珠迷茫地转悠。  
怀里的人像条鱼一样滑了下去，转身拿了两个易拉罐往山下亨脖颈上贴。  
“啊！冷！”山下亨剥开森内贵宽的手腕就开溜。  
小恶魔才不会轻易放过他，追着他满房间跑。  
“幼稚啊！”而回答他的只有一长串笑声。  
山下亨跨过沙发椅背，森内贵宽就绕过来候在那儿。逃跑并不是解决方案，山下亨决定解除小恶魔的武器，冲着他手发起攻击。  
没想到没站稳两个人摔在了沙发上，易拉罐倒是如他所愿脱离了森内贵宽的掌控。森内贵宽侧着头盯着运动的易拉罐，视线跟着它“咕噜噜”滚远。  
猛地扭头回来，他心里暗叫不妙。  
实在是太近了，自己的，姑且这么说，暗恋对象就撑在自己上方。他想给一个吻的，这个姿势、这个距离，随便来首情歌就是肥皂剧常见剧情。他就这么做了，手肘撑着向上抬。可是抬到一半，他低头，额头轻轻磕到对方鼻梁。  
也许是没控制好力道吧……  
森内贵宽看着滚下沙发坐在地上捂鼻子的人，看着阳光照在他身上，笑得直流眼泪。  
End


End file.
